Back to The End of That Day
by Renaisan Esaeliem
Summary: Kulihat Oshawott itu tak berkutik di pinggir danau... Hydro Pump menahan Thunderbolt... Mungkin aku akan menghilang...


_disclaimer: bukan asli punya saya pokemon dan latarnya, cuma tokoh manusianya aja yang asli punya saya._

* * *

**Kembali ke Hari yang Semakin Berakhir Itu**

* * *

Rintik hujan tak kunjung membuat jaketku kering. Tapak kakiku melewati genangan-genangan air. Sepanjang jalan ini hanya terlihat barisan pohon saja. Daunnnya masih meneteskan air pula. Membuatku merasa hanya ditemani oleh pantulan diriku dari cermin yang terbuat dari air.

Kakiku hanya terus melangkah. Kudapati jejak-jejak kaki kecil mengarah ke hutan. Berharap menemukan sesuatu sambil mengikuti bekas langkah itu. Aku kenal langkah ini.

Pohon demi pohon tak henti berpapasan denganku. Arah langkah itu masih jelas. Hingga akhirnya terlihat sebuah genangan air yang cukup besar, atau mungkin danau kecil lebih tepatnya. Di pinggirnya terlihat makhluk itu. Seekor Oshawott yang terlihat lemah dan biru. Diam dan tergeletak di sana.

Di dalam tasku tidak tersisa apa-apa kecuali satu pokeball. Aku dekati makhluk tak berdaya itu. Hanya memejamkan mata, napasnya masih bisa terdengar. Kuberikan air dari danau di sebelahnya. Napas yang tersengal tadi kemudian terdengar normal.

Matanya tak kunjung terbuka. Aku memindahkannya ke bawah pohon. Sambil duduk di sampingnya, kuperhatikan apa yang membuat ia begitu lemah. Bekas-bekas pertarungan yang bisa terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya mungkin salah satu penyebabnya.

Kemudian terpikir olehku, aneh juga melihat Oshawott di sekitar sini. Apa mungkin ia milik seseorang. Sepertinya terpisah jauh dengan trainernya. Jauh sekali.

Gerimis dari tadi hanya kembali menjadi hujan. Aku tak bisa melindungi diriku, apalagi Oshawott itu.

Beberapa lama aku menungguinya, baru saja matanya kembali terbuka. Aku diam tak bergerak, berharap membuatnya berpikir aku adalah batu. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit kepayahan. Kepalanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya memerhatikan sesuatu. Tanpa mengetahui keberadaanku, ia kembali berjalan. Aku kemudian mengikutinya setelah beberapa langkah. Sepertinya Oshawott itu tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang bisa menyadari seseorang berjalan di belakangnya.

Terhuyung-huyung jalannya, tapi aku tahu ia tahu arah tujuannya.

Aku hanya mengikuti gerak kakinya sampai berhenti di balik semak. Terdengar sesuatu yang sepertinya diperhatikan oleh Oshawott itu. Aku semakin mendekat untuk mengetahui keadaan di baliknya.

Terlihat olehku seseorang di tengah-tengah pertarungan antara Galvantula dan Pignite. Sepertinya itu adalah trainer dari keduanya dan membuat mereka berdua sengaja dipertarungkan. Aku yang Cuma berada dua langkah dari Oshawott melihat ia hanya diam tak menyadariku. Sepertinya aku lumayan mengerti apa yang ia perhatikan.

Kemudian aku tetap berada di posisiku sampai pertarungan itu selesai. Seru sekali sampai darahku hampir meluap. Aku pun tiba-tiba menyapa Oshawott itu.

"Hei! Kau mau melawan dia?" Ajakku.

"Osha?!" Ia merespon dengan terkejut.

"Daritadi kamu ingin ke sana dan bertarung kan?" Tebakku.

"Oshaa," ia tampak bingung dan kepalanya tertunduk murung.

Mungkin Oshawott itu merasa tidak mungkin melawan Pignite atau Galvantula yang sama-sama merupakan evolusi kedua.

"Tidak, tidak, kekuatan tidak selalu diukut dari evolusi!" Aku menyemangatinya.

Ia masih terlihat menundukkan kepala. Kurasa ada hal lain yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Air yang berjatuhan ini hanya terus melewati tubuhku tanpa membisikkan sesuatu. Oshawott itu lalu kudorong sampai keluar semak, membuat yang dari tadi di sana terkaget. Diantara mau lari dan tidak, Oshawott itu berdiri diam.

"Hei! Makhluk kecil ini sepertinya ingin menantang kalian," ujarku menjelaskan suasana.

Pemilik Pignite dan Galvantula itu awalnya kaget, kemudian bingung, lalu menyeringai, seperti ingin sekali tertawa.

"Heh! Makhluk kecil seperti itu bisa apa?" Seperti diucapkan dari matanya yang merendahkanku.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan dilihat dari besar kecilnya," tangkisku.

"Sudahlah kecil, babak belur pula!" Tekannya. "Aku jadi ingat punya Oshawott yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa."

Sesaat kulihat rona wajah Oshawott tiba-tiba berubah.

"Makhluk seperti itu tak punya pilihan yang lebih bagus selain dibuang!" Lanjutnya.

Oh, jadi begitu. Pemandangan ini membuatku mengerti. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kali aku akan menemukan Oshawott di sekitar sini.

"Maaf, tapi bagaimana jika Oshawott ini adalah partnerku?" Gejolak emosi yang terjadi semakin kubuat meluap.

Hujan semakin merdu, petir pun keluar memburu. Gemerisik air membuat wajah kebingungan Oshawott terlihat jelas diantara kesengitan dialog kami.

"Lalu mau kau apakan makhluk itu?" Balasnya.

"Mungkin Galvantulamu sedang kesal karena dikalahkan Pignite tadi?" Tandingku.

Hanya selang beberapa detik dari ucapan terakhirku itu aku langsung tersambar suatu energi yang hampir sama besar dengan petir yang sedang bergemuruh di sekitar sini. Terjatuh ke tanah punggungku yang tak bertahan menerima serangan tadi.

Aku lalu bangkit, berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakiku. Badan yang tak kuat tegap lagi kuusahakan bergerak untuk melepas tasku. Tanganku mencari benda satu-satunya yang ada di tasku. Oshawott hanya diam melihat Pokeball yang kutujukan padanya. Entah karena tak kuat lari atau keinginannya sendiri.

Tidak perlu keragu-raguan, bola itu langsung diterima oleh Oshawott. Kugenggam bukti persahabatan baruku dengan segenap jiwa.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," tantangku.

"Haha, bisa apa kau dengan trainer dan partnernya yang babak belur?!" Ia terlihat tertinggikan posisinya.

Hawa dingin dari hujan yang semakin deras ini hanya akan menjadi latar pertarungan kami berempat. Oshawott lalu kukeluarkan dari pokeballnya. Wajahnya yang daritadi biru kini menatap tegas kepada Galvantula yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Percayakan padaku Oshawott!"

"Oshaa!" Ia menjawab panggilanku tanpa ragu.

"Galvantula! Electroweb!" Trainer Galvantula memulai serangan tertama tanpa ada peringatan terlebih dahulu.

Karena hal itu, Oshawott tak bisa menghindar. Terjerat jaring makhluk berkaki delapan yang dialiri listrik. Akan tetapi Oshawaott hanya akan percaya padaku.

"Razor Shell!"

Terkoyaklah benang-benang yang hampir mengalirkan listrik itu.

"A, a, apa?! Bagaimana kau tahu Oshawott itu bisa menggunakan Razor Shell?" Ia tampak terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jelaskan setelah serangan berikutnya? Serang kepalanya Oshawott!"

Galvantula yang lambat tak bisa menyaingi bada kecil Oshawott yang telah mendaratkan serangan tepat di kepala Galvantula.

"Cih!" Kesal Trainer yang berada di seberang.

"Mau kujelaskan sekarang?"

"Ukh! Tidak perlu! Terima ini! Sucker Punch!"

Galvantula yang telah menegapkan kepala lagi langsung melanjutkan terjangan.

Oshawott masih tampak kokoh. Sepertinya hujan yang dinign ini tak pula mendinginkan kepala lawanku itu.

"Apa kau tak memperhatikan?" Tanyaku.

"Ng?" Ia tak menyadari.

Desingan antara scalchop Oshawott dan serangan Galvantula membuat lawanku tersadar.

"Kh! Aku lupa Shell Armornya."

Beberapa detik mencari kesempatan yang tepat. Tiba-tiba lawanku mengeluarkan tawa.

"Tidak, tidak, mana mungkin tipe listrik kalah oleh tipe air!" Tawanya terlihat aneh. "Bagaimanapun juga aku yang memegang kendali, terimalah Thunder Bolt ini!"

Gemuruh petir diantara deru air yang jatuh ini tak bisa menandingi suara aliran listrik yang ditembakkan Galvantula.

"Ukh!" Aku dan partnerku tahu bahwa serangan yang satu ini tak boleh sekalipun kena, tapi tidak banyak waktu sejak peluru petir itu ditembakkan.

"Hydro Pump!" Apa boleh buat, tak ada pilihan lain untuk menahan aliran energi yang begitu kuat.

Sembutan air dan peluru petir yang saling beradu memberi tekanan yang begitu besar di arena pertarungan ini.

"Apa!? Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa serangan listrik ditahan dengan Hydro Pump?"

Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana ini terjadi. Yang aku tahu hanya kenyataan bahwa Oshawott ini telah jauh sekali ditinggal oleh partner sebelumnya. Sampai membuat kedua aliran energi tadi saling menghilang, menyisakan pemandangan yang masih tegang.

Lawanku sepertinya telah hilang kesabarannya. Ia kemudian membuat Galvantula melakukan Wild Charge yang munkin akan membahayakannya.

"Akan kuakhiri sekarang! Maju Galvantula!" Galvantula menerjang tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Kali ini mungkin Hydro Pump tak mungkin menandinginya. Aku berpikir sementara Oshawott menanti perintahku. Mungkin dua serangan Oshawott yang belum kubuka merupakan jawabannya.

Baiklah, akan kucoba!

"Oshawott!" Panggilku.

"Osha!"

"Fokuslah sambil menghindar dari Wild Chargenya! Dengarkan langkah-langkah yang akan kuberikan!"

"Oshaa!"

Kegesitan Oshawott masih lebih hebat dari Galvantula. Akan tetapi itu tak akan bertahan lama karena kondisinya yang tidak penuh dari awal. Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Keluarkan Razor Shell!"

"Huh, mau apa kau dengan itu? Tak akan bisa lari lebih dari ini!"

"Lalu tembakkan Ice Beam ke Razor Shellmu!" Perintahku lalu membuat yang sedang fokus memerhatikan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bingung trainer di seberangku.

"Percayalah padaku Oshawott!"

"Osha!" Respon Oshawott yang merasa yakin terhadap apa yang aku katakan.

Ice beam membuat ledakkan yang menjadikan sekeliling Oshawott dikelilingi asap. Galvantula yang masih aktif Wild Chargenya terdiam. Menunggu asap yang menyelimuti apa yang aku buat hilang.

Begitu asap-asap itu tampak berkurang, Oshawott lalu muncul dengan sesuatu yang mengagetkan kami semua di sini, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Hal seperti ini, tidak mungkin!" Lawanku sangan bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tampaklah sesuatu di tengah hujan ini yang berkilai memancarkan cahaya. Razor Shell yang dibalut es membuat Oshawott terlihat tampa semakin kuat.

"Sword Dance!" Perintahku kepada Oshawott.

Dengan pedang barunya, Oshawott memainkan senjata itu dengan sangat lihai. Kali ini es tak akan kalah menandingi listrik. Oshawott dengan pedang esnya dan Galvantula dengan Wild Charge buasnya saling menerjang.

Kilatan cahaya di tengah kekuatan yang saling beradu membuat pemenangnya tidak dapat dengan mudah diketahui.

Sampai akhirnya salah satu tumbang di hadapan kami dan salah satu yang membelakanginya.

"O... Oshawott..."

Oshawott tak terlihat sebagai yang menang. Akan tetapi Galvantula tak pula menunjukkan keadaan yang sebaliknya.

"Apa? Galvantula..."

Trainer Galvantula terlihat kekesalannya. Mukannya tak bisa menerima hasil pertandingan ini.

"Sial! Hanya dengan makhuk kecil babak belur begitu saja..."

Ia tak bisa menatapkan wajahnya kepadaku. Ia terdiam di ujung sana meratapi kekalahan partnernya. Sementara aku berlari ke arah teman baruku yang telah berjuang mati-matian itu.

"Oshawott! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku melihat wajahnya yang sendu diguyur hujan menderu ini.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Kemudian mengeluarkan suara, "Oshaa...," walau sangat pelan.

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup!" Kupeluk erat Oshawott itu.

Sementara itu, orang yang terlihat sedang menahan pedih di tengah hujan ini menghampiriku. Tatapannya tak memberitahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dengan tak disangka-sangka ia mengeluarkan Max Revive dan menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Ambillah!" Suruhnya dengan tatapna yang tampak gelap.

"Terima kasih," aku mengambilnya kemudian kembali berdiri.

Ia tampak memerhatikan Oshawott.

"Aku harap aku tak akan mengulangi perbuatanku lagi," katanya tiba-tiba. "Maaf, Oshawott."

Kemudian ia berpaling, mengembalikan Galvantula ke pokeballnya.

"Mungkin kalian tak akan melihatku lagi, aku akan menghilang dan ..."

"Tidak, tidak!" Kusanggah kalimatny. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, aku akan pastikan itu!"

Ia tampak terdiam.

"Dan saat kiat bertarung lagi, Oshawottku sudah menjadi Samurott paling kuat di Unova!"

Terlihat dari gelap wajahnya senyum yang terang diiringi hujan yang semakin reda, memunculkan pantulah tujuh warna.

Setelah itu punggungnya semakin tak terlihat. Aku pun kemudian kembali. Kembali berada di jalan yang hanya terlihat barisan pohon saja. Ditemani pantulah diriku dari cermin yang terbuat dari air yang menggenang.

* * *

###

Mungkin ini cukup sebagai kisah pembuka dari cerita perjalananku menuju... Sebentar, ada orang di balik pintu sana.

"Oh... Kau kan?" Aku terkaget melihat siapa orang dibalik pintu itu.

"Apa kabar? Pokemon League Champ!"


End file.
